Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modified polysilazane film and a method for producing a gas barrier film. Specifically, the present invention relates to a modified polysilazane film that is preferable as an intermediate material for forming a predetermined gas barrier film, and to a method for producing a gas barrier film using such modified polysilazane film as an intermediate material.
Related Art
A method for producing a gas barrier film that has excellent gas barrier properties and is produced within a short time, and the like have been suggested until now for the purpose of obtaining an alternative for a substrate used for glass for an organic EL element (for example, see Patent Document 1).
More specifically, it is a method for producing a gas barrier film comprising applying a perhydropolysilazane-containing solution onto at least one surface of a substrate, drying the solution by heating to give a polysilazane film, and subjecting the polysilazane film to a plasma treatment at an ordinary pressure or a vacuum plasma treatment.
The document describes that this gas barrier film has a thickness of 0.01 to 5 μm and a water vapor transmission rate of 1 g/(m2·day) or less.
Furthermore, a method for producing a gas barrier film having a silicon oxide thin film having extremely high gas barrier properties is suggested, for the purpose of applying the gas barrier film to a resin substrate used for an organic photoelectric conversion element (for example, see Patent Document 2).
More specifically, a method for producing a gas barrier film comprising applying a silicon-containing liquid onto at least one surface of a substrate, drying the liquid at 20 to 120° C. to form a silicon thin film, and forming a silicon oxide thin film on the silicon thin film by a plasma CVD process using a reactive gas containing an organic silicon compound and oxygen.
Furthermore, a gas barrier film having a carbon-containing silicon oxide film having excellent transparency without decrease in the gas barrier properties is suggested (for example, see Patent Document 3).
More specifically, it is a gas barrier film having a substrate film and a carbon-containing silicon oxide film having a film thickness of 5 to 300 nm formed on at least one surface of the substrate film, wherein the carbon-containing silicon oxide film has a composition ratio (C/Si) of the carbon atom (C) and silicon atom (Si) in the range of more than 0 and 1 or less and also has a yellowness index (YI) in the range of 1.0 to 5.0.